


Knowledge is Power

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maman: Rat Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff you may want to know before reading:  
> In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga’s oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga’s third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga’s forth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga’s only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister’s to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga’s bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father’s personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga’s father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga’s dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga’s mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.  
> This takes place after Seirin’s win against Rakuzen.

**Mama and Taiga bonding time**

A small red headed boy stood on a step stool as he helped an equally red haired woman chop some chocolate.

“Remember taiga, that the most important ingredient for cooking is love for the people you are cooking for~” the woman smiled down at the little seven year old.

“Mama, what about if I’m cooking for people I don’t like?” Taiga asked as he looked up at his mother.

“Hmm~ then the most important ingredient would be-” the woman bent down to mess with cabinet bellow the kitchen sink before taking out a red bottle, “rat poison~”

Taiga tilted his head in confusion, “rat poison? It’s a poison so it’s dangerous? That could hurt them, why would I give them that?” he asked as his mother gave him atoner shinning smile.

“Taiga~ don’t worry they will survive it! Besides this just gives the food an extra kick when love isn’t around~” she hummed as she ruffled the boys hair.

“But-” Taiga was still confused.

“Have I ever been wrong?” his mom asked him.

“No” shaking his head, Taiga answered honestly.

“Then listen to your mama. Rat poison is what now?” she grinned down at him.

“A good thing to serve to people I don’t like?” Taiga asked hesitantly.

“Good taiga, now let’s put these cookies in the oven” she took out a pair of ‘mommy and me’ sized oven gloves.

“Yes mama!” Taiga chirped smilingly happily.

 

////

 

 

_“Remember taiga, that the most important ingredient for cooking is love for the people you are cooking for~”_

 

“You need to remember one thing about cooking, coach” Kagami started as he and Riko put the apple pie into the oven.

“Really? What is it? I did everything you did” she asked as she turned around and removed her apron.

“Is it ‘no protein’?” Hyūga asked from his seat in the open living room of Kagami’s apartment.

“No” Kagami shook his head as he picked up the drink tray.

“Then what is it?” Kiyoshi asked as he continued to play gold fish against Koganei and Mitobi.

“Is ‘to cut the lemons when making honey lemons’?” Aomine spoke from his spot on the couch.

“N- Aomine!” Kagami shouted in alarm at the uninvited guest.

“Yo” Aomine waved his unopened drink at Kagami.

“How did you get here?!” Riko looked around quickly for a possible explanation.

“I found the extra key” Aomine said as he watched the baseball game on the TV.

“Sorry” Kuroko spoke from besides Aomine, startling everyone in the room. “I tried to hide the key from him but he found it”.

Sighing, Riko placed her hands on her hips “I guess we have no choice but to accommodate him”.

“Coach!” Kagami and Hyūga whined.

“I’m right aren’t I?” Aomine asked smugly.

“Right about what?” Kagami asked testily.

“About what she needs to remember about cooking, Bakagami” Aomine smirked as he left his spot on the couch.

Counting to ten in his head, Kagami responded: “No you are wrong”.

“Really?” Aomine’s eyes widen “Satsuki allways forgets to cut them so I thought that would be it”.

“Well it’s not” Kagami frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “but the most important thing to remember is love”.

“Love?” Aomine snickered only to be elbowed in the side by Kuroko.

Scowling Kagami ignored that comment before looking at Riko, “my mom always says that the most important thing in cooking for those you care for is love”.

“Love!” Aomine’s laughter got louder and more hysterical, “you are such a sap! What do you do if you are cooking for someone you don’t like? Add dislike?” Aomine asked in disbelief as a grin split across his face.

“Of course not!” Kagami defended. “Listen coach-” he turned to face the amused girl “if you are cooking for someone you don’t like or care for you cook with rat poison”. He nodded at the rest of his flabbergasted guest.

“Rat poison?!” Hyūga shrieked, “Are you trying to kill them?”

Shrugging Kagami scoffed “I’m just repeating what my mom told me to do”.

“Your mother lied to you” Kuroko said seriously.

“Hmm, would rat poison improve the flavor?” Riko asked.

“No!” everyone, minus Kagami, yelled.


	2. Troisième Sœur: Never the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff you may want to know before reading:  
> In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga’s oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga’s third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga’s forth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga’s only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister’s to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga’s bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father’s personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga’s father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga’s dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga’s mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.  
> This takes place after Seirin’s win against Rakuzen.

**_Taiga and the third sister bonding time_**.

“Remember Taiga, never be the first person to swing, but just the last” his second older sister said as they watched the new boxing match on TV.

“Hmm? Why? Isn’t being the first to hit the best way to go?” Taiga asked as he looked at his sister.

Shaking her head, she laughed “typically yes, but not in the eyes of the police”.

“Why?” Taiga asked, pouting.

“Because those that hit first are seen as bullies” she said as she ruffled Taiga’s hair, “ya don’t want to be a bully do you?” she asked.

Looking horrified Taiga shook his head for a no.

“Then always swing second, you can file for assault” she smirked at her little brother.

“Okay” Taiga said confusingly at the big words his sister used.

Laughing again, his sister shot him another smile. “Don’t worry you’ll get it when your older”.

Pouting, Taiga turned back to the fight being broadcasted.

 

////

 

 

 _“Remember taiga, never be the first person to swing, but just the last”_.

 

“You shouldn’t be so quick to resort to violence Kagami-kun” Kuroko said as both he and the red head held up an ice pack to their cheeks.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who picked a figth with them” Kagami grunted.

“But you threw your fist first” Kuroko responded as he watched Coach Riko apporoach the female manager from the other team.

“Yeah, I know.” Kagami rolled his eyes, “I shouldn’t be so violent but I didn’t pick a fight with them” Kagami pouted, looking oddly cute for a person his size. “They were the ones to pick a fight with me” he defended.

“Coach will be angry to here you say that” Kuroko turned his head slightly to see Kagami’s reaction.

“As if she didn’t see the fight” Kagami pointed out. “She was the one to give us these” Kagami pulled the ice pack away with a wince to reveal an ugly hand-shaped bruise.

Kuroko just looked at the bruise, “you still shouldn’t be the first person to swing” he said, “just be the last” Kuroko’s eyes gained a slightly vindictive glee as he looked across to the opponents with similar bruises but from their female manager.

Kagami was quiet for a moment as he stared hard at Kuroko.

“What?” Kuroko asked, annoyed by the unnamed emotion in Kagami’s eyes.

“You just” Kagami took a deep breath, “you sounded like my sister for a moment”. He flinched away from Kuroko’s stare.

Kuroko hummed in response as both Coach Riko and the female manager bowed in apology for their respective players.

“She must be smart” he stated in perfect monotone.

Kagami snorted through his nose, “if you ever meet her you wouldn’t be saying that” the grin on Kagami’s face was undeniable.

“Hmmm~” Kuroko hummed in response as the two women stopped bowing and headed back to their teams, “maybe so but she sounds nice”.

Kagami’s jaw dropped at the smaller male. “Yeah, you definitely wouldn’t say that if you met her”.


	3. Père: Woman's Chocolate is Sacred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff you may want to know before reading:  
> In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga’s oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga’s third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga’s fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga’s only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister’s to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga’s bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father’s personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga’s father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga’s dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga’s mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.  
> This takes place after Seirin’s win against Rakuzen.

_**Taiga and Dad bonding time** _

“Hey son” a man with plain brown eyes and hair ruffled a 5 year old boy’s hair. “How’d ya like the movie your Père made?” he gave an infectious grin to his son, “pretty neat graphics, huh? That’s something all you young kids are into now and days” his laughter was loud and full of unrestrained laughter.

The boy didn’t respond as he was shaking as a leaf and paler than the ghost in the newest horror film his father directed.

Frowning, the man kneeled down and stared at the boy, “you okay Taiga?” the father placed a hand on the boy’s head “you look pale. Do I need to call your Maman?” he asked as he picked his son up to carry.

If possible, Taiga became even paler as he shook his head for a quick ‘no’.

His dad hummed, as the two exited the movie review with the rest of the movie cast, “Maman must have told me the wrong facts about your like of ghosts” the man grinned as he shifted the boy into his opposite arm to shake the hands of the leading actor and actress.

Hiding half of his face in his father’s neck, Taiga nodded as he waved goodbye to the cooing actress and laughing actor.

“Well then!” Mr. Kagami laughed again as he took the time to kindly speak to one of his special graphic designers, “I think I should tell you that the movie is a lot less scarier than what you live with”. At this time, his father had done all the greetings with his cast and turned all his attention to taiga.

“No way” Taiga said in disbelief as his father kissed his forehead.

“Yes way my peu tigre cub” Mr. Kagami lifted taiga high in his arms, “do you wanna know what’s scarier than all the monsters in the movies?” he asked.

Taiga bit his lip before nodding yes.

“Your maman” the man nuzzled his nose against his son.

Giggling, Taiga shook his head, “No way Papa!” Taiga continued to giggle.

“Yes, Maman screams whenever père touches her coffee” Taiga made a gross face at this “and chocolate” Taiga made a gasping noise out of this.

“One time, when she was enceinte with your frère she threw a bowling ball at me~” Taiga’s eyes became wide in horror.

Smiling, Mr. Kagami brought his son into his lap to hug.

“Listen well to your Père, my peu tigre cub” Mr. Kagami’s lifted his pointer finger to the sky, “a woman’s coffee is sacred, and so is her stash of chocolate. Do not touch either”.

Taiga bobbed his head with a solemn expression. Or as solemn an expression a five year old could manage.

“Okay Papa”.

 

////

 

 

_“A woman’s coffee is sacred and so is her stash of chocolate. Do not touch either”_

 

The fault of the entire situation laid in Murasakibara’s hand and somewhat is coach Araki’s wooden sword.

“Kagami” Murasakibara whined as he pulled out another weed from the soccer team’s expanse field. “Why do I have to do this” he was truly sounding and looking pathetic with no candy or sweets in his pockets or hands.

“What the- why the hell do I have to do this? I don’t even attend this school!” Kagami shouted from his hunched position.

“Huh?” Murasakibara looked surprised at Kagami’s appearance, “when did you get here?” he asked.

“Bastard!” Kagami screeched pointed at Murasakibara, “I was here the entire time! You called me over here and dragged me into-” he gestured angrily at the field, “-this!”

Murasakibara remained silent for a moment, “you okay Kagami?”

Kagami shot the taller male a glare as he breathed heavily through his nose. “I’m fine”.

“If Kagami was there the entire time-” Murasakibara put in his hands in his pocket only to sigh when he found no sweets, “-then Kagami should know what happened”.

Kagami’s gained a dark look, “yeah I do”.

“I don’t know why she’s so angry” Murasakibara went back to weeding, “Masako-chin is scary”.

Kagami looked at Murasakibara, “what?” he asked.

Murasakibara pouted, “I really don’t know why she is so angry” he mumbled to himself.

Sighing to himself, Kagami clasped one of Murasakibara’s shoulder with a look in his eyes. “Listen, Murasakibara…” he said in a strained tone.

Murasakibara stopped his weeding to look at Kagami’s serious face.

“My Dad once told me something that has helped me in life” Murasakibara tilted his head in confusion. “A woman’s coffee is sacred and so is her stash of chocolate. Do not touch either” Kagami closed his eyes and nodded his head.

“Really?”

“Yes” Kagami’s voice was perfect monotone.

Murasakibara still looked unconvinced.

Kagami sighed, “Look at it this way, you didn’t like that the coach took all your candy, right?”

Murasakibara nodded.

“You took her candy without permission” Kagami said in a tone that neither implied Murasakibara was or was not to blame for the situation, “the candy she was hiding so she wouldn’t eat it all at once”.

Murasakibara frowned, “if she didn’t want anyone to eat it, then she should’ve eaten all at once”.

Kagami had to stop himself from messaging his head in frustration. “Look women are weird like that” he sighed.

“Then they should stop being so weird” Murasakibara grumbled to himself.

Wincing, Kagami awkwardly patted the giant’s back. “Yeah, but you can’t tell them that”.

“I know”, Murasakibara muttered, “I learned from watching Mine-chin and Momo-chin”.

They both shared a wince and a sigh of frustration before going back to weeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head cannon, taiga is not a momma’s boy but instead a daddy’s little man. Out of all the children, taiga is his father’s favorite.  
> Here’s another thing my head cannon says: Taiga’s mother is not French even though she specializes in cuisines that are French. Taiga’s dad is French and meet his mother when their professors held a joint lecture. You could say it was love at first sight for his mother, and an OMG-I-have-a-stalker experience for his father.


	4. Première Sœur: Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff you may want to know before reading:  
> In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga’s oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga’s third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga’s fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga’s only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister’s to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga’s bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father’s personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga’s father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga’s dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga’s mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.  
> This takes place after Seirin’s win against Rakuzen.

**_Taiga and oldest sister (and a nephew of Taiga’s)._ **

To say that Taiga and his oldest sister have a bad relationship would be a lie. To say that they have an exceptional relationship would be stretching the truth. They really didn’t have a relationship for when Taiga was born, his oldest sister was twenty--three and almost ready to graduate college. It didn’t help that she got engaged a year before Taiga’s birth.

By the time Taiga was old enough to hold a conversation, and not very intelligent conversation, his sister was pregnant and already had a child only two years younger than her brother. If anything, Taiga’s oldest sister didn’t feel like a sister. She felt more like a young aunt with children around his age. Taiga blamed his parents on this and often wondered what life would be like if he was closer to his siblings’ age. This was such a time.

Taiga was used to being told he was cute and that his family was weird whenever it came to ‘sharing time’ at school. What Kagami wasn’t used to was being told that his family was weird by his own two-year younger nephew.

“Our family is weird” his nephew complained as he stared at a piece of homework.

Taiga just looked at the boy with a disturbed expression. “You don’t say” he said sarcastically.

Apparently being six meant that sarcasm wasn’t actually a thing. “I had to tell everyone about my family today” his nephew frowned as he took out a crayon and laid his homework down “and they said it was weird to have an uncle only two years older than me”.

Taiga snorted, “Well it’s weird to have a nephew only two years younger than me”.

His nephew nodded in understanding, “I went to auntie and asked her what to do” Taiga froze at this.

“Which auntie” he asked his nephew as his mind went to the worst auntie to ask and the best auntie to ask.

His nephew held up a number three and Taiga felt like weeping in horror.

“Whatever she said, do not listen or do it” Taiga stressed at his nephew.

“Not listen or do what?” his pregnant and oldest sister asked as she snuck up on the two children.

“We want to stop being called weird” Taiga’s nephew spewed out to his mother, “people always say its weird when I say that I’m only two years younger than Taiga” his mother’s eyes went wide.

“Really” she said, her eyes now narrowing. Giving a bright smile towards the two children, Taiga’s sister continued to speak. “Well, what did my sister say?” she asked.

“Auntie said that all I need to do is marry Taiga!” his mother stifled a laugh, “so she gave me this!” he pointed to a ring pop on Taiga’s finger. “She said that if Taiga wore it we would be married! That way we won’t be a two year apart uncle and nephew but a married couple only two years apart!” he chirped and Taiga’s face became horrified as he looked down at the ring pop.

Taiga’s oldest sister burst into laughter that left her son confused and Taiga shaking his head.

“That’s one way to do it!” she giggled and patted her belly slightly, “but I’ll let you know another way to do this-” she was cut off by her son.

“No!” he said firmly “I want to marry Taiga!”

Ruffling his head, his mother nodded as she indulged her son’s whims. “Okay, but ya gotta keep your marriage secret” she held her finger to her mouth and made a shushing motion, “that way Taiga won’t be harassed by your admirers” Taiga felt at this moment that his older sister was official worse than his third sister.

“if I keep it secret, what will l tell everyone about my family?” her son asked with a pout. Taiga finished his homework and pretended he didn’t know the two.

“If they don’t ask, don’t tell them. Even if they are your friends.” She told the two of them with a smile.

Taiga just scowled up at her. “That doesn’t solve the problem” he growled.

“What problem?” she asked puzzled. “Oh you mean between you two?” she looked back and forth between her little brother and her son.

“It’s not a problem” her son pouted.

Laughing, she patted her son and little brother on the head. “No its not”.

Taiga looked flabbergasted. “Yes, it is a problem” he stomped his foot, “we can’t get married and I don’t want to!” He screeched.

“Love is free” his sister smiled, “you may feel different when you are older” she added with a knowing smile.

Taiga just scowled and stormed out of the room leaving his oldest sister and her son behind.

“They are all crazy” he hissed to himself.

 

////

 

 

_“If they don’t ask, don’t tell them. Even if they are your friends_

 

Kagami knew that one day the time would come for him to acknowledge that he had family members besides his father. He just never expected that time to come so soon when he abandoned them to go to Japan. And he never expected to be talking about them in this way. He didn’t even know how he ended up in this situation, hosting half the generation of miracles in his own apartment and undergoing an interview by the ever jubilant Kise.

“Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi! This next question is for you!” Kise cheered from across the table.

Aomine groaned, sticking a finger in his ears to emphasis his boredom. “Really, why are we even doing this?” Aomine scowled at Kise, “You already know everything about us” he paused for a moment, “idiot” he added on as an aftermath.

“No, not everything!” Kise ignored the tone in Aomine’s voice. “This is for my grade, my grade! If I can’t do this project then I fail” he tried to look pathetically at Kuroko and Kagami for support.

“Why do you have such bad grades anyway?” Midorima scowled.

“I don’t!” Kise defended as he shuffled his papers.

“Then why are we here, idiot?” Aomine hissed in anger.

“Because this is worth half my grade” Kise stated seriously.

“So you don’t really need to do this?” Midorima raised an eyebrow, ready to bolt for the door.

“Yes, I do! Even if I have a perfect score, getting anything below a b would mean I have to quit the basketball club! Aomineicchi! Midorimicchi!” Kise wailed dramatically “I have to do this to play! Please!” Kise made puppy eyes at the two.

“Fine! What is your next question, idiot?” Aomine sighed in defeat.

“How many siblings do you have?” Kise asked as he looked down at his paperwork.

“None” Aomine said with a tone of utter boredom.

Midorima sighed, “One” he made a pained expression “a sister”.

Everyone turned to Kuroko to await the mysterious shadow’s answer.

Kuroko just looked at the group with his typical expression. “None” he answered.

“Aww,” Kise whined “well Kagamicchi looks like he is an only child so…” Kise started to write on some of his papers.

“I actually have five siblings” Kagami coughed as he looked down.

It was eerily silent as the Kise, Midorima, Aomine, and Kuroko absorbed the information.

“Five! Shit man that’s a lot! Lend me one when a three legged race happens!” Aomine said, grinning and slapping Kagami on the back.

“Your parents must have a happy relationship” Midorima said as he covered his amazement at the answer.

“Really?” Kise let out a high pitch squeal. “I want to meet your younger siblings!” Kise cooed, “I bet they are super cute~”

Kuroko titled his head in thought. “Are they older than you?” Kuroko asked as he blinked blandly.

Kagami sighed and felt an oncoming headache.

“Why have you never mentioned them before?” Kuroko continued.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Kagami lifted his head up to respond to the curious faces staring at him. “I don’t like talking about them” the ‘or even acknowledging them’ went unsaid.

“Why? Do you not have a good relationship with them?” Kise asked as he scribbled something onto his paper.

Midorima gave Kagami a sympathetic look.

“What gender are they?” Kuroko said as he looked over Kise’s shoulder.

“Man, it must rock to have siblings” Aomine leaned back and continued, “It sucks being an only child”.

“And that right there is what lets everyone know that you are an only child” Midorima pushed up his glasses.

“Bastard!-” Kuroko cut Aomine off with a quick jab to the taller teen’s ribs.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko made a hand motion for Kagami to continue.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kagami tried to stave of the headache that came when talking about _them_. “I have five siblings” he started again “they are all older than me” Kise’s expression dropped slightly. “Four are girls” Midorima and Aomine gave a look of pity wince at that, “one is a guy” Kagami finished as he crossed his arms.

Blowing a raspberry, Kise pouted. “Aw, I need some more information, Kagamicchi!”

Kuroko nodded as he took Kise’s interview questions out of his hand.

“Kurokoicchi!” Kise tried to snatch them back. “Give me back my papers! I need them!”

“How old is the oldest sibling?” Kuroko read as he dodged Kise’s hands.

“Thirty-nine” Kagami said without a moment of pause.

Everyone paused at the new information.

“Age gap!” Aomine hissed in surprise,

“Old enough to be your parent” Midorima muttered under his breath.

Kagami just looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat. Noticing Kagami’s uncomfortableness, Kuroko urged Kise to ask the next question.

“Uh,” Kise quickly straightened his papers out, “if you have multiple siblings what are their ages in order and what gender responds to those ages?” Kise read monotone.

Kagami flushed and looked away from the group in front of him. “My oldest sister is thirty-nine, my older brother is thirty-eight and the rest of my sisters are thirty-two, twenty-nine, and twenty-six” he mumbled.

“You really are the baby of the family” Aomine said, stunned at the ages Kagami listed.

Midorima, just coughed into his hands and awkwardly reached over to pat Kagami on the back. Kuroko slapped the reaching hand away and patted Kagami on the back.

“Next question” Kuroko said as he scooted closer next to Kagami, ignoring the glares sent to him by Aomine and Midorima.

Kise grumbled under his breath before casting Kagami a bright smile. “If your siblings happen to be of working age what do they do for a living?” he asked, smile still painfully bright.

Kagami frowned but responded anyways, “My older sister is a housewife, my older brother is a business man, and my second oldest sister is a costume designer”. Kagami took a deep breath, “my third sister is a magna artist and my last sister is a” Kagami paused, “cosplayer” he frowned at the term.

Another moment of silence was held as the group imagined what Kagami’s siblings are like.

“Next question” Kuroko broke the silence.

“What do your parents do for a living?” Kise asked immediately as he looked down at his paper.

“My mom cooks for a living” Aomine casted Midorima a smug look at Kagami’s statement, “and my dad does horror movies” Kagami shuddered at this.

Kise nodded as he wrote on his papers. Taking a moment to pause, Kise shuffled his papers with a wide GRIN on his face. “What kind of guys do you like?” he asked, “good looking ones? Ones with a money?” Kise’s eyes stripped Kagami of clothes “ones with big dicks?” Aomine smirked at this question.

Kagami frowned at the question. “Is this an actual question?” Kagami asked.

“Yes” Kise grinned at Kagami while Kuroko said “no”.

“Why don’t actual ask the real questions?” Midorima stressed, growling at the blonde.

“Fine then” Kise sulked before shuffling his papers. Aomine just rubbed his head like he had a headache.

“Get on with it, idiot” Aomine barked impatiently.

Kise ignored Aomine, “what type of person would you date?”

“Huh? A person who likes basketball” Kagami frowned as he thought.

“Any gender in particular?”

“No, not really? My aunts always say that love is free.”

“What are the requirements for him to be your boyfriend?”

“A love of basketball and are those really questions?

“Yes they are, Kagami-kun” Kuroko spoke, avoiding making eye contact with Kagami’s stare.

Kagami just sighed, “Great, just great”. he motioned for kise to continue, “next question”.


	5. Première Sœur: Love is Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff you may want to know before reading:  
> In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga’s oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga’s third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga’s fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga’s only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister’s to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga’s bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father’s personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga’s father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga’s dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga’s mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.  
> This takes place after Seirin’s win against Rakuzen.

_“Love is free” his sister smiled, “you may feel different when you are older” she added with a knowing smile._

 

Well he was older now and he still felt the same. About his so called ‘engagement’ to his nephew. Really, his family didn’t have to take it so seriously. But, they wouldn’t be his family if they didn’t and it sucked that this entire situation revolved around him. Though at moments like these, Kagami’s family really showed its insanity. Or sanity in his father’s case.

So on a beautiful Sunday morning, Kagami felt the urge to call his mother up. Because at least he could expect insanity from her and not them. And by them, Kagami was referring to the four generation of miracles members across from him; Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, and Dopey.

“Hey Bakagami, pay attention” Aomine growled as he swiftly passed the red head and performed a dunk.

Bringing a hand up to Kagami’s forehead, Kise asked: “Is Kagamicchi feeling okay?”

“Kagami should be more careful not to catch a cold” Murasakibara spoke from on the sideline of the basketball court.

“No, that’s no it” Kuroko said as he looked Kagami up and down worriedly.

Aomine looked trouble. “If it’s got Bakagami worried then it must be worth something” Aomine said as he cradled the basketball in between his body and arm.

Kagami sighed as Kuroko and Kise walked over to him.

“That’s not good! Every time you sigh you are letting out a piece of your life” Kise cried as he crowded around Kagami.

Murasakibara frowned, “What’s wrong?” he asked as he opened up a new bag of snacks to eat.

Kagami bit his lip and started to shake lightly.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked concerned as he picked up a hand of Kagami’s and cradled it.

“Tetsu” Aomine growled.

“No fair Kurokoicchi!” Kise whined and swung his arms through Kagami’s right one.

“Would you like a snack?” Murasakibara held out his bag of nearly empty snacks to Kagami.

Kagami sighed then cleared his voice, “its fine, just my mom and sisters” ‘ _are being complete jerks_ ’ he finished mentally.

“Are they okay?” Kuroko asked immediately. Kagami nodded his head at the question.

“Ah, I heard you only have older siblings,” Murasakibara looked sympathetic, “I know the feeling”.

“What happened?” Aomine questioned roughly, “You can always tell me” he brought a hand to scratch his flushed check.

Kagami was stunned for a second. “Weird’ he responded at the image of a blushing Aomine.

“Shut the hell up bastard!” Aomine shouted at Kagami angrily, the blush still on his face. “I’m just worried about you” he casted his gaze away again.

“Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi” Kise and Kuroko said quietly from their place at Kagami’s sides.

“That’s not nice” Murasakibara said as he gestured with potato chips at Kuroko and Kise who were each hanging off an arm of Kagami’s.

“Quiet” Kuroko glared harshly at Murasakibara before turning kind eyes onto Kagami quickly. “Does Kagami-kun want to talk about it with me privately?” he titled his head and ignored the angry sputters coming from the other generation of miracles.

“Or does Kagamicchi not want to talk about it?” Kise asked from Kagami’s other side and gave a slight tug so that Kagami was leaning into him, “I can just stay with Kagamicchi for the night so you won’t be alone” Kise fluttered his eyes at Kagami. “To give you a companionably silence” Kise flushed lightly.

“You-” Aomine pointed at Kise incredulously, “you don’t know the meaning of silence! That funny coming from a chatterbox” Kise casted Aomine a glare.

“It is funny, now let go of Kagami-kun” Kuroko’s monotone voice spoke from where he tightened his grip around Kagami’s arm.

“You should take your own advice, Kuro-chin” Murasakibara spoke from where he was towering threatening over Kuroko.

“Yeah!” Kise looked around Kagami so that his eyes could meet Kuroko’s gaze. “Kurokoicchi should take his own advice!” Kise stuck his tongue out at the shorter male.

Kuroko only glowered at the blonde.

“Bakagami shouldn’t worry” Aomine sniffed, looking down his nose in distaste at Kise. “It can’t be that bad if you’re not willing to share” Aomine smirked righteously in a way the he knows will ruffle Kagami’s feathers.

Kagami opened his mouth to let out a long frustrated groan. The generation of miracles gazed in apprehension at Kagami.

“You should really tell us what’s wrong” Kise bit his bottom lip.

Kagami looked down and spoke quietly, “my mom is pushing for my engagement to be finalized”.

The saying ‘calm before the storm’ is very accurate and applicable right here.

“E-e-engagement!” Aomine sputtered.

Kise’s eyes started to water, “Kagamicchi can’t marry!”

“I’ll crush your fiancé” Murasakibara growled, crushing his bag of chips.

Kuroko looked upset “Is it willing?” he asked, eyes glinting in ire. “Your marriage?” Kuroko looked ready to set something on fire.

“Of course it isn’t! Tetsu just look at Kagami’s face” Aomine gestured to the resignation in Kagami’s eyes.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise cried and buried his face into Kagami’s arm.

“Let’s elope” Aomine spoke bluntly with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“W-w-what?!” Kagami looked startled at the bold response of Aomine’s.

Kise removed his face from Kagami’s arm. “No fair!” Kise objected before looking up at Kagami, “Kagamicchi you should elope with me! Or use me as a lover!” he smiled brightly at Kagami.

“Like the hell he would!” Aomine took a threatening step forward towards Kise.

Kise pouted at Aomine. “But I’m good looking, I can charm anyone and I have money” the smile on Kise’s face was smug, “I’m everything a mother-in-law could hope for”.

“Kagami should run away with me” Murasakibara spoke up as he unrumpled his bag of snacks.

“No he should run away with me” Kuroko protested and wormed his way so that Kagami’s arm was draped over his shoulder. “What is Kagami-kun’s fiancé like? What does she do for a living?” Kuroko asked with a dark look as he snuggled next to Kagami’s side.

The rest of the generation of miracles remained silent they waited to hear about the woman who dared to steal Kagami.

“He’s not even a real fiancé” Kagami grumbled ignoring the looks that the generation of miracles casted him. “It’s something stupid that happened when we were younger and he is still obsessed about it and mom is amusing him because she likes to make my life difficult” Kagami said, not pausing for breath.

Murasakibara had stopped eating his chips to cast Kagami a look of happiness. “Kagami’s fiancé is a male?”

Kagami frowned at Murasakibara, “everyone in my family always say ‘love is free’” he responded.

“Heh, that makes things easier” Aomine smirked, “I’ll just impress my future mother-in-law so she forgets about the other guy” Aomine tone was that of smugness. “You’d make a good wife” Kagami sputtered at this, “be prepared for your last name to become Aomine” he looked smug.

“Mine-chin is wrong” Murasakibara glared at Aomine, “Murasakibara is a better last name for Kagami”.

“Kagami-kun should become a Kuroko-kun” Kuroko looked up at Kagami.

Kise left out a mocking laugh. “The best last name would be Kise” Kise looked around the group of teens. “Aomine Taiga” Kise gave a condescending look at Aomine, “Murasakibara Taiga” he gazed at Murasakibara before shifting to Kuroko “Kuroko Taiga” he paused at the flush faces of his former teammates, “Kise Taiga sounds much better than those” Kise laid his head on Kagami’s shoulder.

There was a collective growl from Aomine and Murasakibara.

“That’s nice” Kagami said causing Kise to flush in pride and the others to gasp. “But I’m gonna have to leave right now” Kagami started to walk quickly off the outside court.

“Where are you going?” Murasakibara asked.

Kise wailed as he and Kuroko were forcefully disconnected from Kagami’s body “Kagamicchi come back!”

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko looked slightly hurt and confused.

“Why are you leaving?” Aomine asked as Kagami paused and looked back at the group.

“I don’t feel well anymore” he stated before turning back and continuing to walk away. It wouldn’t be good to stay around people whose craziness rivaled that of his family’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two~


	6. Deuxième Sœur: Attention to Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff you may want to know before reading:  
> In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga’s oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga’s third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga’s fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga’s only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister’s to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga’s bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father’s personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga’s father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga’s dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga’s mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.  
> This takes place after Seirin’s win against Rakuzen.

Taiga and the second sister.

“Hold still!” a brown haired woman snarled at a fidgeting boy of nine.

The boy held still for a few seconds before he started to giggle at the ticklish sensations coming from his side.

“Taiga!” the twenty-three year old snapped, “I’m going to end up poking you with the needles”. She frowned before going back to measuring and tacking the hems and sides of an alarmingly bright dress.

“I’m sorry” Taiga said, struggling to keep the smile off his face. “It just that-” he bit his lip to stop the giggles forming when his sister pulled the dress’s fabric on his hip, “-I’m ticklish”.

“Yeah?” the woman raised her eyebrow as she quickly moved to the boy’s opposite hip, “well you are about to be a pincushion if you keep squirming” she couldn’t help the small grin on her face. “And don’t pull at the collar Taiga” she reprimanded the young boy.

“Why does it have to be a dress?” Taiga pouted as his arms went back to his sides.

Leaning back from her quick tailor of the outfit the woman frowned. “I thought you wanted to go trick-o-treating as a pair with our sister” neither need to name which sister she was referring to, “do you not want to go anymore?” she asked as she motioned for Taiga to raise his arms.

Worming out of the dress, Taiga frowned at all the red marks on the outfit. “I do want to go as a pair” his sister got up and went to lay the dress down on her workstation, “but I thought she was going as a guy” it was something that his sister closest to him in age tended to do.

“Yeah, well she and her boyfriend decided to go as an anime couple” his other sister flapped her hands at him.

“Yeah?” Taiga tilted his head, “then why couldn’t I go as what her boyfriend is going as?” he asked, approaching as his sister went through one of her drawers.

“Because you asked for matching outfit with what she was going as” taking out a folder and quickly flipping it, her eyes went wide as she pulled a picture. “See this Taiga?” she asked as kneeled down and handed the picture to the boy.

His face scrunched up in distaste as he noticed a girl with black hair wearing the finished product of his dress. “I’m going as this?” his voice dripped with aversion of his outfit.

Laughing, his older sister ruffled his hair and gently pried the picture from his clutch. “Yep, that’s the child of the anime couple she is going as”.

Taiga’s shoulders drooped. “So she basically needs me so that she can play house” he had a disappointed frown on his face.

“Pretty much” his sister pushed him towards the door, “and you can’t say no” she added with an amused grin.

Sighing, Taiga resigned himself to his fate. “At least the dress is blue”.

His sister stopped moving. “It is not a blue” she hissed at the boy, “it is an ultramarine”.

Taiga just raised an eyebrow. He didn’t need to speak for his face made his nonchalance known.

“Attentions to details is important, remember this!” his sister shouted as she took his shoulders and lightly shook.

“Yeah! Okay!” Taiga shouted back as her.

Sighing, his sister released his shoulders and shoved him out of her studio. “Go hangout at the basketball course” she grabbed a large bowl full of candy and shoved it into his arms.

Scrambling to prevent the large bowl from dropping, Taiga sniffed at his sister before leaving her studio.

 

////

 

 

_“Attentions to details is important, remember this”_

 

Kagami hated agreeing with anything his sisters say. He hated it with passion. Especially now when such teachings from them came into a lifesaving decision. Well in this case it wasn’t really “lifesaving” as much as money saving.

He was dragged to a nearby open market by his coach and teammates. Of course as per usual, a generation of miracles hijacked the Seirin group bonding. Luckily, it was one that was only marginally less crazy and annoying than the others.

“Kagami! Look at these!” a hand tugged Kagami’s school uniform and preceded to drag him to a booth.

And according the laws of fate, this generation of miracle had to have a pseudo shadow to make up for all the other’s lack of annoyance.

“Takao” Kagami sighed as he walked over to the vendor selling trading cards.

And that itself was creepy. The vendor reminded Kagami of all the stranger-danger warnings his family always gave.

“Heh” and Kagami thought of a toad as the vendor chuckled and rubbed his hands together. “Such fine strapping lads visiting my booth” Kagami and Takao both shuddered as the vendor looked them up and down, “what can I do for you” his smile revealed a golden tooth.

Takao gave a surprisingly fake but steady smile, “we’re just looking” the old moved behind his booth, “no need to get up mister” Kagami understood that Takao didn’t want any wandering hands behind or next to them.

Kagami nodded along, “we don’t want to stress out your body” Kagami gave a smile that he practiced on his sisters to get out of whatever they were planning.

This only caused the old man to gain a glint in his eyes that reminded Kagami of what Aomine and Kise would sometimes get. “Oh ho, I wouldn’t mind my body getting stressed out by you boys” and Kagami swore if Takao wasn’t here he would have run away by now.

Takao elbowed the frozen Kagami and tugged him over to a card that was on display “what do you think of this?” he asked wanting to get out of the sight of the old man.

Kagami looked closely at the card observing the details. The old man went to the other side of his booth to talk to a customer.

“Its fake” they both muttered quietly to each other. Looking at Kagami it surprise, Takao gaped. “How could you tell?” because Kagami certainly didn’t have the hawk eyes.

Kagami straightened back up and casted Takao a look, “my sisters have always told me to pay attention to details like clothing and stuff” Takao casted an understanding gaze at Kagami. “Did you know it was fake?” he asked the shorter boy.

Takao nodded his head, “yeah but I wanted to make sure” he grinned up a Kagami before turning and walking away.

“What!? Then why did I have to come?” Kagami demanded as he stormed after Takao.

Takao snorted at the question. “You’ve seen the old man” Takao gave an innocent look “he’s creepy and his hands wander” he turned back to point at the old man tried to make a grab at a woman’s butt but failed because she moved over to expect a different merchandise “look at his size, and look at mine” Takao gestured to the size difference. The old man was like the first try at building a Murasakibara, “do you think I could have fended him off if he cornered me?” Takao asked rhetorically as he gazed up at Kagami.

“You have the hawk eyes” Kagami left the ‘you can’t be cornered and could dodge any attempts of a grope from behind’ unsaid. “You could have always screamed for help” he pouted and Takao resumed walking.

“That wouldn’t work. Just look at the cluster of people here” Takao gestured to the mass groups walking around, “they wouldn’t know which tent it came from”.

Kagami frowned, “still couldn’t you have gotten Midorima to do this?” he asked.

Takao broke down into laughter, “I’m trying to get an intimidation factor” he wiped a tear from his eye, “Midorima is too pretty to be intimidating” and Kagami knew that Takao was right.

Kagami just huffed and continued to walk, not looking down at Takao.

“Aw, don’t be like that” Takao clung to Kagami’s arm. “I’ll make it up to you, we can stop by a buffet on the way back” Takao smirked as they walked back to the basketball group. “Heads up” Takao smirked.

Kagami gave Takao a confused look. “Kagami-kun” Kuroko said as he suddenly materialized by Kagami’s side “where have you been?” he asked giving a glare at Takao’s position next to Kagami.

Takao gave Kuroko a smirk. “He helped me fend off a pervert” Takao leaned his head against Kagami’s arm. The two looked like a couple and Kuroko wanted to send an ignite pass through Takao’s head.

Midorima walked over to the trio “that’s nice of him” he pushed up his glasses and glowered at Takao.

“I know” Takao held back a snicker at Midorima’s face, “he’s my hero~” Takao gushed and fluttered his eyes at the two.

Kagami just sighed and moved to join Seirin.

“We’re going to leave soon” Kuroko spoke as he clutched at the ends of Kagami’s shirt possessively. “Coach plans to take us to the nearby basketball court for practice”.

Kagami nodded his head, “hey you can come along, right Takao?” Kagami gazed down at the short point guard.

Kuroko froze and Midorima gaped at Takao and Kagami.

“Why is Takao going with us?” Kuroko tugged Kagami hard to get him to stop starring at Takao.

“He’s taking me out to a buffet” Kagami smiled and patted Kuroko’s head before walking to the Riko with Takao in tow.

Ever the trouble maker, Takao turned around winked at the stunned Midorima and Kuroko before holding up a peace sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Takao’s sense of humor and his overall outlook of life. And before anyone asks, yes Takao is teasing Kuroko and Midorima. Takao noticed the generation of miracles trying to get Kagami’s attention so he decided he should join just to get back at the people who destroyed his middle school team. So far, Takao is the only one who is actually in the lead.


	7. Quatrième Sœur: Chase What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff you may want to know before reading:  
> In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga’s oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga’s third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga’s fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga’s only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister’s to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga’s bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father’s personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga’s father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga’s dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga’s mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.  
> This takes place after Seirin’s win against Rakuzen.

_**Taiga and his fourth sister** _

Out of all his sisters, Taiga gets along best with his fourth sister. She’s the closest to him in age and all of her boyfriends had been sports players, until now.

“He does what?” Taiga asked in disbelief at what his sister was saying.

“He’s the captain of the scholastic team and the manager of the girls’ volleyball team” she repeated as she delicately painted her toes.

Taiga remained silent as he processed the information. It was unlike his sister not to date an athlete. She was vain and everyone knows it, even she knows it. So the thought of his sister dating someone not active was creepy and almost fated for failure. The kind of failure that explodes in ones face.

“Stop that” she hissed as she switched her toes “I’m not _that_ vain”.

Taiga snorted “oxymoron” he grinned at her.

“Oxymoron yourself” she replied duly, “you play basketball. How do you even know what oxymoron means?” she asked.

“You’re a blonde cheerleader. Do you know what it means?” Taiga asked in rhetoric.

She paused in her painting and looked up at her little brother, “did dad tell you what it means?”

Taiga flushed, because in fact their father did tell Taiga what oxymoron means. “So” he pouted, “did he tell you?”

“Yeah” she went back to painting her toes, “what do you have against my boyfriend?”

“Nothing” Taiga responded immediately and glared at his sister, “I just don’t want to see him hurt by you”

“You don’t even know him” she growled.

“But I know you” he responded as if the statement said everything.

His sister pouted and shrugged her shoulders. “Can’t argue with that” she capped her nail paint and dangled her toes from where she was perched on her bed. Taiga crossed his arms and his sister rolled her eyes again, “I started dating him because he was...” she trailed off.

“Rich?” Taiga started listing possible reasons she would date someone “handsome? Smart at math? Cat lover? Strong?" Taiga frowned at his last word.

His sister giggled, “everything and stubborn” her smile was wistful.

“Stubborn?” Taiga raised an eyebrow in question.

His sister nodded her head frantically, “yes nothing is more attractive than a guy who would chase after you to the end of the world just for a smile” she cradled her head between her hands and started to coo.

Taiga was disturbed and leaned away slightly. “Gross” he whispered to himself.

His sister merely winked at him before giving him advice. “Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!” she cheered before gaining a glint in her eye that reminded Taiga of their mother, “nothing is more attractive to guys than one who tries to get what they want and-” she giggled into her hand.

Taiga quickly left the room and wished his sister’s boyfriend good luck. It wouldn’t be until later that Taiga would find out that the boyfriend was a beginner football player.

 

////

 

 

_“Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!”_

 

In situations like these, Kagami was grateful for the various mottos that his sisters gave him. Like right now, standing on a sun scorched basketball court with only water and Murasakibara to accompany him.

“Ugh” Kagami groaned as he cradled his grumbling stomach.

Murasakibara approached the crouched red head, “is Kagami okay?” he asked while munching on his snacks.

“Hungry” Kagami moaned before a bag of snacks was offered to him.

Watching Kagami take the snacks, Murasakibara got out a box of pocky. “Wanna stop and go get lunch?” he asked nonchalantly.

Kagami nodded his head, cheeks stuffed like a squirrels.

Gathering their bags, Kagami and Murasakibara headed to a nearby Maji Burger.

“Kagami?” Murasakibara asked as he looked down into Kagami’s intense eyes. Bring his last pocky to his mouth, Murasakibara let his lips cradle it as he pondered what to do.

“Murasakibara” Kagami spoke and Murasakibara looked down.

Eyes going wide as Kagami stood on his toes, Murasakibara froze as Kagami grabbed his face and pulled him down.

Murasakibara’s face flushed as Kagami got closer, “Kagami?” he asked around the stick of candy.

Kagami didn’t respond as he bit into the other end of the stick. And he bit again, and again, and Murasakibara’s eyes widen as he felt a pair of lips on his own. “K-Kaga-” a tongue invaded his mouth and Murasakibara felt his knees start to shake.

Kagami pulled away, face not flush but looking satisfied. “Let’s get some real food” he grinned at Murasakibara before he resumed walking.

Murasakibara could only gape at Kagami’s back. Turns out the red head stole his entire pocky.

 

////

 

 

_“Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!”_

 

Kagami was amazed at the sheer chaos on the basketball court. Like the kind of chaos that made Japanese lunch hour rush seem organized. To start the explanation off, Riko’s father was poker buddies with Akashi. Not Akashi senior but Akashi junior, aka SEJURO Akashi. And somehow, Riko found out and exploited the two males in a way only woman can.

She intruded and asked if a dress made her look fat. Her father weakly smiled and Akashi was stunned because he never met a woman so flat chested. Riko, somehow sensing Akashi’s thought, went into her normal rage. Long story short, she raged until Akashi, desperate to escape, bribed her with a co-training trip between Rakuzen and Seirin.

Thus that was the cause for training; the catalyst, however, came in when Mibuchi flirted with Kiyoshi. With a simple comment about Kiyoshi’s butt, Mibuchi and Nebuya started to argue. Kuroko, sensing the chaos to come, merely disappeared along with Mayuzumi. Unfortunately, Izuki can’t read the atmosphere of a room and made a pun about Kiyoshi’s butt that had Hayama laughing hysterically.

Nebuya took the comment literally and screamed how Kiyoshi’s butt was only “his to kick”. Mibuchi called Nebuya out on the “unfairness of claiming such a butt for himself”, this time Hayama made a butt pun. And Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi just poured alcohol onto a live flame.

He stated that technically, Hanamiya was the one who “kicked his butt” first. This drove Nebuya into a mad rage and made Mibuchi squeal about how cute Hanamiya acts. Kagami was annoyed and couldn’t believe the absurdity coming from the uncrowned generals. So, being a basketball idiot, Kagami solved the problem in the only way he could; through a game of basketball.

That, arguable, could be when things really went to hell. It wasn’t even a Seirin vs. Rakuzen match but more like a Kagami, Hayama, Izuki vs. Nebuya vs. Mibuchi vs. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga. The rest of the first years, Riko, and second years decided to skip as soon as Mibuchi mentioned “cute butts”.

The only sane person, not up for debate, around was Akashi who decided not to get involved in things he did not want to know more about.

This is when, according to Kagami, things started to get weird. Halfway through the practice match, Mibuchi asked who Kiyoshi had a crush on. Turns out Kiyoshi is either a masochist or sadist because he answered Hanamiya. Worst mistake ever as the match turned into a Mibuchi, Nebuya vs. Kiyoshi, Hayama vs. Izuki and Hyuuga. Kagami wisely decided to leave the match and try to see if anyone had something to eat because he was hungry.

According to Akashi, this is the moment that things turned better. Seeing the only edible food hanging from Akashi’s mouth, Kagami reacted on instinct. He ate the snack hanging from Akashi’s lips before forcing his tongue inside Akashi’s mouth to see if there was any more snacks. Turns out there was none and that chaos could be solved with a kiss.

Removing his lips from Akashi’s, Kagami wiped the salvia hanging from his lips as he turned around to the stunned court.

“What?” he asked as everyone gaped at him.

“Akashi is blushing!” was the first thing to leave Hayama’s mouth followed by a “are you two dating?!” from Nebuya.

Mibuchi quickly schooled his face before shuffling over to Akashi.

Kiyoshi laughed rambunctiously as he awkwardly patted Kagami on the back. Hyuuga and Izuki merely exited the court quickly.

Despite all the loud noises coming from Nebuya and Hayama, Kagami still heard what Mibuchi said to Akashi.

“So is he a good kisser? Or should I find out for myself” despite his red face and lack of height, Akashi still tried to stab Mibuchi.

 

////

 

 

_“Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!”_

 

As per tradition, Midorima was the third generation of miracles that Kagami stole from.

Hungry from joint practice, Midorima was holding a box of empty hard candies. The last piece currently in Midorima’s mouth. Kagami, having a habit of stealing food, walked over to the Shutoku side of the court, placed both hands on the sides of Midorima’s head and kissed him. Or if asking Takao or Kuroko, Kagami did a tonsil inspection.

By the time Kagami got a good grip of the candy with his tongue, he was cradling Midorima in his arms. Removing his mouth and sucking on the candy thoughtfully, Kagami grinned down at the flush and vacated look on Midorima’s face.

Takao, suddenly appearing by Kagami’s side, started to giggle at Midorima’s face. “Shin-chan is in love”, he grinned. Takao took out a piece of hard candy and unwrapped it, “do you want this?” he asked teasingly as he watched Kagami’s eyes on the candy. Popping it into his mouth, Takao made a cocky grin at Kagami.

“Yum” he mocked and moved his mouth slowly only to stop in shock as another pair of lips joined his. Except these lips weren’t Kagami’s, they were _Kuroko’s_. “!!” Takao jolted in surprise as a hard candy was taken from his mouth. The basketball court was silent as Kuroko kissed Takao.

“Kagami-kun” Kuroko spoke quietly as he shoved Takao away. “Would you like a piece of candy?” he asked as he opened his mouth and showed off the stripped circle.

Kagami nodded once before he was leaning over Kuroko. Turns out that Kuroko wanted to keep the candy as he battled Kagami’s tongue with his own. Making a sound of success, Kagami withdrew and left Kuroko flushed and panting.

Titling his head, Kagami smiled as he noisily sucked on the candy. This had both Kuroko and Midorima shifting uncomfortably.

Riko screamed for everyone to get back to practice.

 

////

 

 

_“Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!”_

 

In Aomine’s case, Kagami stole back his candy. It happened on a day that Kagami and Aomine met up for a one-on-one. The lemon slices Kagami had made only lasted until noon. By the time the sun was going down, both Kagami and Aomine were starving. Neither had agreed to take a lunch break for fear that the other would think them weak, so when dinner-time came around both Aomine and Kagami resultantly agreed to go for dinner.

Sensing what was going to possibly be an evasion of privacy, Kagami declared they were going to eat at Maji burger. Aomine had different plans.

“Wouldn’t it be cheaper to eat at home?” Aomine grinned in self-satisfaction.

Kagami snorted, “Nice try, but I’m not cooking for you”. Kagami dug into his pockets to take out a brightly colored hard candy.

“What’s that?” Aomine asked as he leaned in to peer at the candy.

Kagami tightly closed his fist around the candy, “something to help the hunger” he casted Aomine a distrustful look.

Ignoring Kagami’s look, Aomine placed both his hands on top of Kagami’s enclosed fist.

“No” Kagami’s eyes widen and yanked his hand away, “it’s mine” was all he said before he shoved the candy quickly into his mouth.

Just as quick, Aomine’s lips were on his and their tongues were wrestling for the ownership of the candy. Making a noise of success in the back of his throat, Aomine pulled away with a smug look.

“Hah” he mocked and the red faced Kagami, “it’s mine now-” Kagami’s lips were on his and their tongues began to struggle again.

Gripping Aomine’s shirt tightly, Kagami pinched Aomine in the arm to make the tan teen gasp. Grasping the candy in his tongue, Kagami pulled away violently and crowed.

“Take that” Kagami made a show of chewing the candy and swallowing, “all mine” he smirked before he resumed walking.

Aomine was left on the sidewalk blushing and gently tracing his mouth with his fingers. Smiling to himself, Aomine walked after Kagami only to trip on air.

 

////

 

 

_“Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!”_

 

If asked about the situation, Kagami wouldn’t even now where to start. To begin with, he wasn’t starving of hunger but the food looked so good. So very good and there was only one piece left. That piece was currently inside the captain of Kaijo’s mouth. An attractive mouth covered in the gel of the last piece of candy.

So Kagami, not having a chance to taste the candy, leapt into action. An action that had everyone stunned. He licked the captain’s lips before leaning back and gazing down at the flushed Kasamatsu.

“What?” that was the only word the captain was able to say for Kagami’s lips were pressed against his own again. Leaning over the captain, Kagami shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu’s waist.

“EHHH?!” Kise walked into the court and whined at the sight before him.

It seemed like Kise’s voice snapped Kasamatsu out of his daze. Head-butting Kagami and placing a knee in Kagami’s gut, Kasamatsu took Kagami by the arm and threw the red head across the room.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!!!” he screamed as he shook his fist.

Kise chose this moment to pop in front of Kasamatsu and steal a kiss. Kasamatsu froze as the lips left his.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise cheered as he showed Kagami a piece of candy, “did you like the candy? I have one more” Kise smirked as Kagami’s eyes locked onto the candy in Kise’s hand. Making a dramatic show, Kise smeared the candy on his lips before placing it in his mouth.

Kagami stood up quickly and approached Kise. Taking the blond by the front of his shirt, Kagami aggressively kissed the blonde. It was at this moment that Kasamatsu snapped out of his daze and pointed angrily at the two aces.

“Quit that!” he roared, “This is a basketball court!”

The two separated and Kagami was chewing on the candy he stolen from Kise.

“Kagamicchi is a good kisser” Kise said with a smile. Kagami just looked at Kise in confusion.

Kasamatsu just hollered before he jump kicked Kise and punched Kagami. Ignoring the cheering he was getting from Riko and ‘boos’ he was getting from Kise’s fans, Kasamatsu ordered everyone to get back to practice.

Just on principal, Kasamatsu chopped Kuroko on the head when the tiny player appeared besides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I posted a chapter of Kagami taking what he wants (food) from the GOM. I think he may have stolen Akashi’s first kiss… my brain is fried.   
> Takao originally tried for a kiss but Kuroko stole the opportunity from him. Get it? Kuroko STOLE the opportunity. I like to think that Kagami is pretty lose in kisses and that the only reason why Kagami protests when Alex kisses him is because he sees her a mom/sister figure.  
> Just to let you guys know, I love Kasamatsu and I would love a BFF like Hanamiya. In fact, Hanamiya is only three days older than me; our personalities are almost the same! It’s a tossup on who I love the most; sometimes I love Kagami, sometimes I love Hanamiya, and sometimes I love Kasamatsu. Maybe I should do a drabble with the three of them; two Leos and a Capricorn walk into a sports shop… sounds like a joke!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am finally posting this story here in AO3.


End file.
